


Jawline

by absquatulate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Eren Yeager, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, German Eren Yeager, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), high school ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absquatulate/pseuds/absquatulate
Summary: High School AU-Eren and Levi are assigned partners in Home Ec. to practice being parents to a stupid egg.





	Jawline

| 3rd Period - Physical Science |

Eren fiddled with his pencil in one hand, holding his head with the other.  
It was another one of Pixis' lectures on ions between atoms. Eren decided to tune Pixis out and flip to a fresh page in his notebook.  
As always, the first thing that popped into his head was to draw Levi.  
There was something charming about Levi’s features, and while Eren didn’t know the peer very well, he knew there was an intense, yet cool-headed presence to Levi. Which gave Eren the oddest compellment to sketch the boy.  
His sharp, icy blue eyes, the dark thinly-shaped eyebrows- his pale skin, if Eren were to color him in- and most of all--his sharp jawline.  
One might think this would be obsessive, filling pages with drawings of a boy you’d never properly met. Not to mention creepy. Eren thought that maybe if Levi was a model, which he definitely could be, his drawings wouldn’t be considered strange because everyone romanticizes famous people, and it wouldn’t be weird to draw a model-- he could just say he was practicing figure.  
But Levi wasn’t a model. He was the quiet clean boy who he only shared one class with. He was the one with good grades and simple clothes. Some thought he was cool. Some thought he was weird. Levi couldn’t give a fuck either way.  
And Eren knew this. He felt like a stalker.  
Every day in Home Ed he would let his eyes wander over to Levi, studying those features, in quiet admiration of the way the chin curves and how the light hits his cheek and-  
‘’Jaeger!’’ Eren whipped his head up. ‘’Pay attention! This will be on the test.’’ Pixis spat.  
A bit shaken, Eren reached to close his notebook. On the new page there was a drawing of Levi.  
Eren groaned at himself.

 

| Lunch Period |

 

Eren carried his lunch tray to his usual table.  
Across from him, Jean was sitting next to Mikasa, throwing pick-up lines at the girl. ‘’Piss off, Jean. She’s not interested.’’ Eren said the instant he sat down.  
Jean sneered. ‘’Let the lady speak for herself.’’  
‘’I’m not interested.’’ Mikasa stated plainly.  
The table erupted with laughter, and Renier laughed so hard milk came out of his nose and into Armin’s hair. Armin squawked. ‘’Oof, sorry little bud.’’ Reiner handed him a napkin.  
Once the table calmed down, Armin turned to Eren, eager to talk. ‘’Hey, are there any interesting projects happening in Home ed. today?’’  
Eren sighed. Home ed was the class he had after lunch, and as you could guess, was about ‘’your household.’’ AKA ‘’how to live independently, pay taxes, all that--oh, and raise a baby. It wasn’t your typical home ed. Class, though. They had to cook new foods and bring them to class the next day to demonstrate how they work with a lack of ingredients. Eren had to work with a carrot and a string of laffy-taffy. They had to practice applying for a job but also quitting with ‘’style’’, in Mrs. Colin’s case, this meant borderline shouting and slamming your hands on the table.  
That was probably why Eren’s friends took such interest in what this strange class would bring next.  
‘’I’m not sure,’’ Eren answered, ‘’Mrs. Colin hasn’t told us yet.’’  
‘’Ah, tell me after school then.’’ Armin said, wiping off his hair.

 

| Start of 4th Period - Home Ed. - |

 

When Eren walked into 4th period, he saw a seating chart projected against the wall. Eren trudged over to his new desk and lazily propped his backpack to it. It was a nice desk. Snuggled into the very back corner, next to the window.  
There was another desk, scooted so close to his that their edges touched. Now that Eren looked around, all the desks were like that. In pairs. Must be a partner assignment this time.  
Mrs. Colin’s class filtered in slowly, and eventually the class felt full. Eren’s partner wasn’t here yet. Levi wasn’t here yet. What if Levi was his partner? Eren toyed with the thought. It was pretty unlikel-  
Levi’s backpack hit the floor near Eren, bringing him out of his thoughts in an instant. Levi, the model, exhaled as he pulled out his chair, sat, and pushed himself in. Oh. Oh.  
There was a moment before Levi turned slightly to Eren. ‘’Do you know what we’re doing?’’ he asked. Not even a hello. Eren shook his head. Levi hummed.  
Just then, Mrs. Colin burst through the door and closed it behind her. The class fell silent.  
‘’Now,’’ She started. ‘’You all must be wondering what this desk thing is about. Well, these are your partners for the next 3 weeks.’’ The odd woman walked over to her desk, sat down, and leaned over it. ‘’And...your assignment is…’’ She gave a mischievous look to her students.  
‘’RAISING A CHILD!’’ She shouted enthusiastically, standing up and throwing her arms in the air. There was a wave of discontent throughout Eren’s peers, some whining and some sitting straight with interest.  
Usually Eren couldn’t care less what the assignment was- his motive being to get it over with and finished.  
But this time was different. He was partners with Levi. He was going to raise a fake baby with Levi.  
...Oh my god.  
After the class died down, Mrs. Colin instructed how it was going to work- each pair would receive an egg that represented a baby. It was pretty simple, each person would exchange the egg to the other according to week days, and the amount of time spent with the egg had to be recorded for each person. Obviously the egg couldn’t be broken by the end of the next 3 weeks, or both you and your partner would get a bad grade.  
As Mrs. Colin went around the room passing out eggs, Eren stole a glance at his partner-to-be. Levi looked bored. He turned to Eren. ‘’..Eren, right?’’ Eren nodded. Levi sighed and turned away. ‘’Let’s get this over with as quick as possible.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Jawline! ♥ I hope you enjoyed it ♥


End file.
